


Reassurances

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, Community: daily_deviant, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it isn't about the physical needs but the emotional ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2013 For June Daily_deviant prompt padlock. Beta-ed by Angela_snape.

****

Reassurances

Running his fingers along the collar around his throat reassures him he's wanted. And even though he's been claimed, the leather collar shows everyone as such, he still knows there is that slight chance it can be taken away.

That, more than anything, worries him now. It's not the looks he gets or the eyes directed at his Sir but the fact that it can all be taken away from him. And he never wants to be in that position again.

With a deep breath, he tries to calm himself, tries to understand the restlessness and worry that plague him when he doesn't know why. Sir tries and does understand but there are times when he just can't explain himself, his actions or his reasons. Sir knows this and so he tries to give him what he needs. But it's hard to know what you need when you can't even voice it aloud.

So, he waits. He listens and he tries to think of a way to tell Sir of his fear. He knows it bothers Sir when he can't tell him what he needs. Their relationship, both in private and public, suffers. It shows to his friends and he knows they fret about the way he and Sir live.

Some understand and others don't but it is the way they have chosen to be together. No one but the two of them can dissolve their particular type of bond. Their agreement says that but it's nothing but parchment. And parchment, like each of them, is fragile. It can be torn asunder and ripped apart. But only if they allow it, and he's bound and determined not to give up what they have.

He only hopes Sir can be that strong as well. He's certainly shown that he has the fortitude on the outside but it's the soft interior, the gentleness that is kept hidden from many that he has doubts about.

It's the uncertainty that sends him back to the basics as he searches for a way to tell his Sir just exactly what he needs. He needs to keep them in their roles for a while to feel that security.

Preparing supper and a drink begins the process. But the drink isn't for him; everything now is for his Sir. Casting a Warming Charm, he leaves dinner on the table as the hour chimes. Sir will be home soon and he's more than a little out of sorts even as he places himself in the proper mood for the evening.

Padding into the bedroom, he sets out night clothes for Sir and retrieves his house slippers. Then he prepares himself, taking away the outside influences that distract him. Piece by piece, article after article is stripped away from his body and placed in the hamper.

He showers, washing away the dirt and grime of his day and readying himself for Sir. The routine is soothing and he settles just a bit more as the water cleanses his body.

A heated towel dries his skin and he makes certain that his hair is neat, his collar straight. He's timed it just right for he hears the front door open and Sir's voice is calling for him.

He answers and finishes tidying up the loo, making it ready for Sir should he wish it. After setting out new towels and flannels, he takes his place on the soft rug beside the bed and assumes the proper position.

Bowing his head slightly, he hears Sir's boots on the floor, the heavy footfalls come closer and he can see the shiny black leather in his peripheral sight. The boots stop and he nearly cries with relief when Sir's long fingers card through his hair and a gentle press of lips descends on his head.

The callous and stained fingers tip his face up and he smiles at his Sir. Sir nods at him a smirk curling his generous mouth. "And how was your day, pet?"

"Good, Sir. I'm fine." He blinks and takes a deep breath watching Sir's face as a shimmer of worry flicks across his eyes before he can mask it. He's seen the expression before and disappointment tugs at his heart.

Sir only nods and his fingers caress his chin before letting go. "I'm glad your day went well. After dinner, I have something for you."

He grins and nods to his Sir. "Would you like to eat now or shall I run your bath?"

"Let's get some food in you first, then we shall have a bath."

Nodding, he climbs to his feet and helps Sir disrobe, making certain he's comfortable before leading Sir to the table. Sir has barely sat down before he is jerked off his feet and settled on Sir's lap. The soft fabric of the night clothes rubs against his skin and he squirms for a moment, wanting to finish his duties but Sir has other ideas and holds him close.

Sir's hand cradles his head and presses it against his shoulder. He breathes in Sir's scent and it surrounds him, reassuring him that Sir is still trying to give him all he needs. He kisses Sir's throat and makes to sit up to serve, but Sir continues to hold him down. A snap of Sir's fingers and their house elf presents dinner.

The rich scent of beef and sauce, fresh green vegetables and starchy potatoes fills the room. His stomach rumbles and Sir chuckles. "I see we have been neglecting ourselves."

He decides to shake his head then stops. "I was waiting for you."

"Not an excuse. I want you to eat when you are hungry, pet."

"Yes, sir," and the scolding is over when Sir's hand graces over his back.

"Eat," Sir's voice is low and the fork glistens in the candlelight with the fragrant meat and thick gravy. He takes the morsel and hums. Even though he had prepared the meal he'd forgotten to taste beforehand because he was so preoccupied with his misgivings.

Sir groans his appreciation as he alternates feeding them both. "You've done well with dinner. I've enjoyed it."

"There's pudding, too, if you like."

"Perhaps later."

He feels Sir's wand tap his head and the shivery feeling of the Featherweight Charm trickles over his skin. Wrapping his arms around Sir's neck, he's carried to the bedroom, Sir's voice washing over him as they walk.

"I know something has been troubling you and I shall continue to wait until you are ready to let it go but perhaps this will help."

He's settled on the bed and Sir's fingers grasp his collar. Fear strikes him and he starts to breathe heavily. The breaths are fast and short and his throat closes. Sir snaps his fingers and he looks up into Sir's eyes. His gaze is steady and there is concern there for him. It makes a marked difference on his features and this makes him fret more.

His collar continues to slide around until the buckle is in front. He closes his eyes knowing what it coming next.

"Look at me, Harry," Sir says, and with a swallow he does. 

"As I said, I shall wait but until then, please accept this as a measure of security for us both that I will be here for you."

Sir's palm opens and in the centre is a padlock and key. A filigreed chain loops through a small hole in the top of the key and Sir's other hand picks this up. He unlocks the lock and fastens it to his collar.

The lock snicks closed and he moans as Sir's lips press briefly against the loop of the lock and buckle. The feeling of uncertainty dissipates and it feels as if the weight is gone. He closes his eyes against the tears he can feel forming. "Thank you, Severus. You always seem to know what I need."

"I try. Now, take the key, pet. Give it to me if this is what you wish or you may keep it for yourself for when you are ready."

He looks up at Sir and climbs to his feet. Sir straightens as well, his palm still held out to him, the key and all the security it offers waiting for him.

He swallows and picks up the chain, kisses the small key and then opens the clasp on the chain. He raises it and Sir bends his head, allowing him to loop the chain about his throat. The claw catches the chain's loop and Sir lets go a deep breath.

He grins and takes Sir's face in his hands. He caresses the sharp cheekbones, runs his fingers over his mouth then kisses his lips.

Sir's arms wrap about him holding him tight against his body. "Thank you for giving me yourself, Harry."


End file.
